School LoversRewritten
by leotheadorkable13
Summary: So this is my rewite!Full Sum inside!New school/town,new label,his mom's preggers,due in two months,he has a freakish stalker,every guy wants to get into his pants,except that hot guy he likes.YAOI SasuNaru GaaShika SasoDei MajorOOC Smut Mpreg


**Chapter 1! Okay so I had a different version for this but this is my beta of School Lovers. Pairings and main plot are still the same, but small details are different.**

**Full Summary: **_New to town and school, the little blonde couldn't be more nervous. When he gets there on his first day of school, he makes a friend and then gets introduced to his friend's boyfriend. Sure there's a school bitch, but; hey every high school has one. Especially when you're a senior! Oh and that really hot kid who's in homeroom, and in Biology, AND in music! Yeah, senior year should fly buy without too much pain, expect homework and other school work. But anything should be better than being bullied for being gay, 'Cause he can pretend to be straight... Yeah…, No… His new school's an all boy's school, and guess what? Everyone (teachers included) are either gay or bi! Now poor Naruto is being teased for being 'straight'! Poor kid can't catch a break! Don't know what I mean? Allow me to explain. New school/town, new label as 'new kid' from 'gay fag', his mom's due to go into labor in two months, he has a freakish stalker, every guy wants to get into his pants, except that hot guy he likes; oh and yeah this kid Sai has it out for him._

**I know the summary is long, but I just couldn't help myself. Thank you to my AWESOME beta reader Nic! The chapters will be updated slowly since I have two other stories going(though I do have chapter 2 for this story one already there's going to be space between the two and other chapters) Also I now have a asianfanfic account so if any of you are on there please check out my stories! (Tori80713) .com/profile/view/51962**

**And heres the deal! If I get 15(at min) reveiws per chapter I'll put the next chapter(if it's ready) right away! Thanks guys, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>~School change~<em>

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I lived in Laguna Beach, California all my life; that was until _that _day happened.

It was about right before finals rolled around, and then junior year of high school would be over. Daddy said he had been given a new, higher position. It would bring in better pay, and we could chill on saving money. I thought, _'Hey this is great! I can hang with Suigetsu and Chad more!' _Man, was I wrong. Turns out that new position forced us to move. Not to another state, not another town.

Oh no, it couldn't be that simple! We had to move to a whole new freaken' country, a new continent. And no it couldn't be somewhere really cool that would impress my friend (Yeah, I had one friend and he was like my World Civ. teacher, well then there's is Suigetsu but him and I ended pretty badly) like somewhere in Europe, no it had to be _Japan_. I didn't even know where to begin with the language, let alone culture or the fact that I'd be _living_ there. Not like I'm on a family vacation!

Now, Japan is really cool and all, but I'm like a B- minus student, and I've been taking 7 years of German and still can't speak it fluently, so how the hell was I supposed to learn Japanese in one summer? Beats me.

"Naruto, can I come in?" That's my sister, Hinata. She's not really my sister, but my parents are her god-parents and, sadly, her parents died in a car accident. She came to live with us, and now we're really close.

"Hai!"

To get ready for the move, Mama ordered everyone to speak in Japanese only. Really I was the only one who needed to learn since; Daddy lived there when he was in college, Mama lived there since she was in high school, until she met Daddy. Hinata was born in Japan and lived there with her parents till she moved to live with us. But since Hinata's speaking English, I guess Mama said it was okay. Mama can be scary when she gets her mood-swings, since she's pregnant and all.

"Your Japanese is getting really good!" Hinata said plopping down beside me on my bed. My room was bare and only my bed and mattress were left. The walls were no longer orange; we had to paint them white to sell the house.

Hinata and I were sitting cross-legged; laughing at all the stupidly silly memories were in this house, when Mama came in.

"Are you two ready?" She said with her usual sweet smile. Hina and I both nodded and got up. Mama wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and we all headed down stairs to the car. Hinata was driving us to the airport and Mama, because of her pregnancy, had to sit in the passenger seat- leaving me in the back.

Daddy had left last week to get the house ready. He was a nervous wreck leaving Mama behind, but I reassured him that she would be fine and that I'd take care of her and the baby. She's 7 months along, and we all worry about her, guess I get that from Daddy. And Hina, well she just worries about everyone.

I walked out holding Mama's hand and she was leaning on me for support, the stairs were really hard for her. I saw Hinata over by the car trying to squish her suit case into the back seat, far enough so I could fit back there too.

After everything was packed and ready, Mama got into the passenger seat and Hinata got into the driver's seat. I turned around in my spot, so I could look at my old home as we drove away. But as the car started to move, I saw Suigetsu running- trying to stop our car. I gave a little wave, and he shouted something. I don't know what he said, and I never would.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you guys think? Better then the first one? Don't forget to reveiw!<strong>

**Luv You~**

**Hinata**

Beta-reader:

-Nic


End file.
